


Lie to Me

by BBCGirl657



Series: The Joker and Lily [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCEU, Gotham (TV), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6080352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily is kidnapped by Penguin and dumped in Starling City. What will she do now that she's away from the Joker? Can she return to a normal life? Or will the thought of a normal life drive over the edge?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Some days Lily loved the quietness of her new life. She loved how she could walk about the city and not have to worry about being kidnapped or killed because of her connection to the Joker.

The Joker…

Lily couldn’t lie.

There were some days she missed him. She missed how spontaneous he was.

How he was always ready to have some fun, even though that fun was usually at the expense of others.

She looked out across the Starling City cityscape. She remembered the day she had come to this city. 

 

She had been walking through the city with her bodyguard when a van pulled up next to them.

The door was flung open and there was a gunshot.

Lily’s bodyguard hit the ground, a bullet wound in his forehead.

A hand clamped over her mouth before she could scream. She was dragged into the van.

“Hello little Quinn”, Penguin said.

“ _Quinzel_ ”, Lily snarled.

The van started moving and Lily noticed they were driving away from Gotham.

“Better buckle up, little Quinn. It’s going to be quiet a drive”, Penguin told her.

Lily reached for her phone, only to discover that her bodyguard had had it in his jacket.

How was the Joker ever going to find her now?

 

After a few hours, the van stopped moving.

“Where are we?” Lily asked him.

“Starling City”, Penguin said, “Your new home!”

“I don’t understand! What have I ever done to you?!” Lily cried.

“You’ve done nothing to me”, Penguin told her, “Now, your boyfriend however, I’ve been trying to take him down for years now. Up until a few months ago, he had no weaknesses, but now…and exploiting someone’s weakness is my specialty”.

“You’ll never take him down”, Lily growled.

“See, this is where you’re wrong. Losing someone you love is the greatest loss you can ever experience”, Penguin said, “He’ll all but shut down”.

“Then why not kill me?” she asked.

“Because I want him to live with the knowledge that he’ll never see you again, even though you’re alive. Killing you would too easy. Killing you would just send him on a rampage on Gotham”, Penguin said.

“You do realize that every villain in this city is going to know who I am, right?” she asked him.

“You’re not to contact the Joker in any way. Or my right hand man will put a bullet in his head”, Penguin threatened, “Just look at how easy it was to kidnap you”. The Penguin handed her a backpack and said, “This has a couple hundred dollars in it, a change of clothes, and some other supplies”.

The door of the van opened and she was thrown out onto the concrete.

“Bye bye little Quinn”, Penguin said and they drove off.

Lily glanced around and saw they had left her on a dock.

Tears filled her eyes and she resisted the urge to cry. She got up and brushed herself off, grabbing the backpack.

Having nowhere to go, she roamed the city. It was cleaner than Gotham and no one leered at her as she walked down the dark streets. As Lily got closer to the industrial district, she could hear loud thumping music. She followed the sound of it and came across a warehouse. She smiled, remembering the warehouse where her and the Joker had lived. Lily shook her head.

Even just thinking about him almost moved her to tears.

She snuck in the back door and made her way to the basement, where she found a small living area. She rolled her eyes.

All villains were so predictable.

She explored for a while before she sat down on the concrete floor and opened the backpack. She found a small blanket. She pulled it out and wrapped it around her body and used her backpack as a pillow. She closed her eyes and quickly drifted off.


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver and Diggle entered the basement and Diggle pulled out his gun. 

“What is it?” Oliver asked. 

“You’ve got an uninvited guest”, he said. 

Oliver glanced and saw a young woman sleeping on the floor. Oliver placed his hand on Diggle’s gun and lowered it. “Go upstairs. I’ll deal with her”, Oliver told him.

“But Oliver!” Diggle hissed. 

Lily’s eyes snapped open. She was a light sleeper due to her previous lodgings. She reached for something that could be used a weapon, which happened to be a socket wrench. “Who’s there?” Lily asked. 

Oliver walked towards her, bow raised completely decked out in his Green Arrow gear. “Put it down”, Oliver told her.

“You put that down!” Lily yelled, “Look, I’ve had a shitty day as it is! I was only looking for somewhere to rest!” 

Oliver lowered his bow. “Leave and don’t come back here”, he told her. 

Lily gathered her things and left the warehouse. She made it a couple of blocks before she collapsed to the ground in tears. She didn’t know what she was supposed to do. She wanted to go home. She wanted to curl up next to the Joker in her bed.

“Excuse me, miss? Are you hurt?” a voice asked her. 

She looked up, astounded. 

If she were in Gotham, no one would have stopped to help her. 

She sniffled and wiped her face with her jacket sleeve. She probably had raccoon eyes by now. “No”, she said. 

The man chuckled and said, “Normally when a gorgeous woman is crying, something’s wrong”. He sat down next to her on the sidewalk. “What’s your name?” he asked. 

Lily froze and said the first name that popped into her head. “Janessa Holzer”, she told him. She knew she couldn’t give him her real name, so she gave him her mother’s maiden name. 

The man took out a handkerchief and handed it her.

“Thank you”, she said and took it from him. She wiped her makeup off. “You must be rich”, Lily said without thinking. 

“What makes you say that?” the man asked her.

“Because in my experience and where I come from, only rich people carry around handkerchiefs”, she told him.

“Where are you from?” he asked. 

“Go…a city far away from here”, she said. She was apprehensive about telling him the truth because 1, she didn’t know him, and 2, she didn’t know if Penguin had any spies lurking in Starling City to watch over her. 

“Do you have anywhere to stay?” he asked her.

“I don’t even know your name”, Lily told him. 

“My name is Oliver Queen”, he said. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Oliver Queen”, Lily said, “So what are you? An heir to some big company?” 

“How’d you guess? Oh, wait. Don’t tell me. It’s how I’m dressed”, Oliver said. 

“Let’s just say that you’re not the first billionaire I’ve met”, Lily said. She was half tempted to add, “And where I come from, rich heirs dress up in ridiculous costumes and fight crime. Oh yeah, and did I mention that I’m the girlfriend of the most dangerous villain in the city?”

“I have room at my place, if you’d like to stay the night”, he said.

Lily debated turning him down, but she really didn’t want to have to sleep on the streets. “Okay”, Lily said. 

Oliver stood up and helped her up. Oliver picked up her backpack and said, “Do you have anything else?” 

“I have nothing except what’s in that backpack and the clothes on my back”, Lily said softly. 

All of her clothes were back in Gotham, hanging in the closet next to the Joker’s many suits and costumes. 

Lily mentally slapped herself. She needed to stop thinking about him. 

It was only going to make this situation worse.

“Janessa?” Oliver asked, snapping her out of her trance.

“Huh?” she asked him.

“I said, are you ready to go?” Oliver asked.

“Yeah”, she told him. 

“I just live a couple of blocks from here. Are you okay with walking?” Oliver asked. 

“Sounds fine to me”, Lily said. As they walked, Lily’s eyes kept glancing up and around them. 

Every little noise made her flinch. 

“You’re kinda skittish, aren’t you?” Oliver asked her. 

“Where I came from…let’s just say it’s not the nicest city on the planet”, Lily told him. 

“Starling City has its good side and its bad side, just like any city”, Oliver said. 

_Yeah, but Gotham has no good side_ , Lily thought.


	3. Chapter 3

They entered an upscale apartment building. 

“Good evening, Mr. Queen”, the security guard said. 

“Hello Mark”, Oliver said, “This is Janessa. She’ll be staying with me for a couple of days”.

“Go right ahead”, Mark told him. 

“Thank you, Mark”, Oliver said. He led Lily to the elevator and she got inside. 

They rode it all the way to the top where it stopped. They got out and Lily’s mouth dropped open.

“Let me guess…where you came from…?” Oliver asked her. 

Lily smirked at his comment and said, “Compared to where I came from, this is the Ritz”.

“Bathroom’s straight through that door”, Oliver said dropping her backpack on the couch, “I’ll go find you some clothes”.

Lily made her way into the bathroom.

It was about as nice as the one in the basement of the warehouse where she and the Joker lived.

The tub was about two sizes bigger and looked more like a swimming pool than a bathtub. 

Lily ran a hand through her hair and grimaced when she felt how dirty her hair was. Her makeup was a mess too. She jumped when Oliver knocked on the door.

“I found some clothes that might fit you”, he said. 

She opened the door and took the clothes from him. “Ex-girlfriend’s?” Lily asked him. 

“Little sister’s”, he told her, “Do you have any siblings?”

“An older sister”, Lily said sadly. 

It’d been years since she’d seen Harley.

“I’m sorry. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to”, Oliver said.

“It’s fine. It’s just…she’s…it’s complicated”, Lily said.

It’s not like she could just say, “My sister’s locked up in a prison for the criminally insane. Oh, and I’m sleeping with her psycho ex-boyfriend”. 

“I’ll just leave you to it then”, Oliver said and left her in the bathroom. 

Lily turned on the shower and was immediately hit with memories. 

Memories of thin fingers running through her hair as he kissed her. 

His hands stroking her skin as he washed her body… 

Lily stepped into the shower and let the water wash away her tears.

* * *

When she was done, she stepped out of the shower. She wrapped herself in a towel and looked at herself in the mirror. She hardly recognized herself with any makeup on. She almost looked…beautiful. She shook those thoughts from her mind. She picked up the clothes, recognizing them as designer. 

That was one thing she was used to.

The Joker loved showering her with expensive clothes. 

Lily put the clothes on and sighed. 

All of her clothes back home held the faint smell of gunpowder, thanks to the armory of weapons the Joker kept around the warehouse. 

She brought the dress she was wearing earlier to her nose and took in the smell one last time. She got up and threw the dress in the trashcan, effectively throwing away her old life.

Penguin had said that Starling City was her new home now and she needed to accept that. 

She rifled through the drawers looking for some kind of makeup. Normally, she just stole the Joker’s and used it. When she came up empty handed, she decided that she would take a trip to the store tomorrow and get some. She made her way into the living room and found Oliver sitting there in a pair of grey sweatpants and a sleeveless green hoodie.

It looked a lot like the one the guy in the basement of the nightclub had been wearing. 

Lily’s eyes lingered on his biceps. 

He certainly was muscular. “Janessa?” Oliver asked.

Lily blushed at the fact she had been caught staring.

“What do you want for dinner?” he asked her. 

“I’m tired. I think I’ll just go to bed”, she said. 

Oliver frowned. “Are you sure? When was the last time you ate?” he asked. 

“I’m fine. Really”, she said.

“Okay…” he said, “You can take the bed”. 

“No, I couldn’t”, she said. 

“You’re my guest. I insist”, Oliver told her. 

“Okay”, Lily said. She made her way to his bedroom and flopped down on the bed. Before she could even cover up, she was asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this story takes place in the Arrow universe, I will be using Manu Bennett's version of Deathstroke (even though Scott Eastwood has been rumored to be playing him in Suicide Squad, but we'll just have to wait and see).

The Joker returned to the warehouse after a fun filled night of crime. “Lily!” he called. When he received no answer, he assumed she was still sleeping. 

“She’s gone”, a voice said. 

Oswald Cobblepot stepped out of the shadows.

The Joker pulled out his gun and pointed it at Penguin. “You’d better be joking”, the Joker said.

“I’m afraid I’m not”, Penguin said.

“I don’t believe you”, the Joker told him. 

“Try calling her then”, Penguin said.

The Joker pulled out his phone and dialed Lily’s number. 

It kept ringing and went to voicemail. 

She always picked up her phone when he called her. 

“What have you done with her?” the Joker hissed.

“Oh, we only sent her on a little extended vacation”, Penguin told him. 

“I’ll fucking kill you!” the Joker roared.

“If you kill me, you’ll never see your precious little Quinn alive”, Penguin said. 

The Joker reluctantly lowered his gun and Penguin smirked knowing he had finally found the Joker’s weakness. 

“As long as you stand down, your little pet will live”, Penguin said, “It’s been a pleasure doing business with you”. Penguin waddled out of the warehouse. 

“FROST!” the Joker yelled. His second hand came running into the room. “I want her found”, he said, “And I don’t care how many people you have to kill to find her”. 

* * *

Lily woke up to a quiet apartment. She got out of bed and changed into the extra outfit she found in the backpack.

There was note from Oliver on the kitchen counter.

_Gone out for the morning. I’ll be back around lunch time. Make yourself at home. – Oliver_

She looked through the kitchen cabinets for something to eat, but nothing looked appetizing, so she decided to explore the apartment instead. She went back to Oliver’s room and got a better look at it. 

It was so much bigger and nicer than the Joker’s bedroom in the warehouse. 

She was walking around the bed, when something hit her foot. She knelt down and pulled out a long case. She tried opening it, but found it was locked. She frowned and pushed it back under the bed. 

* * *

When Oliver returned to the apartment, he found Lily just sitting on the couch. “What have you been doing all morning?” Oliver asked her. 

“Nothing”, she told him. 

“Nothing?” he asked, “Did you eat anything?” 

“Have you seen your food options?” Lily quipped. 

“I’m not used to having someone with me here”, he told her, “Why didn’t you call me?”

“No phone”, she told him.

“You could have gone out for breakfast”, Oliver said.

“I’m allowed to leave?” Lily asked. 

Oliver didn’t know what to say to that. “I’m not keeping you hostage here”, he told her, “Well, since you’re dressed, why don’t we go out for lunch? Then we can get you some new clothes”. 

Lily grabbed the backpack. She had counted the money and found that Penguin had left her with about $600. 

“You won’t need that”, Oliver said. 

“You’re crazy if you think I’m going to let you pay for my stuff”, she told him. Lily knew that if she didn’t get a job, she’d eventually have to rely on Oliver for financial support. 

As they were leaving the apartment building, Lily ran into someone. 

“Pardon me”, he said in an Australian accent. 

Lily looked up and saw a large muscular man. 

“Oliver, been a while, hasn’t it?” he asked him. 

Oliver glared at the other man. “Excuse us, Slade”, Oliver said and pulled 

Lily away from him. “Who was that?” Lily asked. 

“No one”, Oliver told her. 

Lily turned to look back at the man and instantly knew.

He was a villain and maybe her only chance to get back to Gotham.


	5. Chapter 5

Lily and Oliver walked a few blocks to a small boutique. 

“Ah, Mr. Queen”, the owner said, “You must be Lily”.

“Umm…yeah”, she said.

“Take a look around”, Oliver told Lily. 

Lily noticed the store was empty except them. “Did you rent out to store?” Lily whispered to him.

Oliver said nothing and took a seat in an armchair.

Lily browsed the store, her eyes lingering on the colors purple and green. 

The Joker’s colors. 

She did however; pick out a dark forest green dress. 

“You look beautiful”, Oliver told her. 

Lily blushed and quickly changed out of it. Her heart felt like it was beating a mile a minute. 

It’d been so long since someone had called her beautiful. 

The Joker didn’t do it often, because she wasn’t one of those girls who needed to hear it every day. 

So she didn’t understand why it made her nervous when Oliver did it.

It wouldn’t be the first time she developed Stockholm syndrome, but Oliver wasn’t keeping her hostage. 

She exited the dressing room and steered clear of anything green or purple, sticking with mostly black and white. 

* * *

After a few hours, Lily had bought herself a whole wardrobe. 

As they left the boutique, Lily felt eyes on her.

“Janessa? What’s wrong?” Oliver asked her as she hid her face in his chest. 

“Someone’s watching us”, she whispered. 

Oliver wrapped his arms around her and looked around. He couldn’t see anyone. “How do you know?” he asked. 

“I just do!” she hissed. 

Oliver ushered her into a taxi cab and watched as Lily lay down and put her head in his lap. Oliver stroked her blonde hair. 

Lily closed her eyes as the car started move, imaging Oliver’s hands were the Joker’s and they were on their way back in the warehouse. 

Across the street, Slade saw the whole thing happen. He smirked when he saw Lily freaked out. Maybe he had underestimated this girl…he had heard through the grapevine that the Joker’s girlfriend had gone missing and had just found her.

* * *

That night, once Oliver had fallen asleep, Lily snuck out of the apartment. She had no idea where she was going, but she knew that if you wanted to find a villain, you had to wait for them to find you. She made her way down a dark alley that reminded her of the one where she had met the Joker for the first time. “Well, well, well. If it isn’t the Joker’s new harlequin”, she heard. She turned and saw the man from earlier.

“You know you’ve got a pretty price on your head”, he said.

“Price?” Lily asked.

“Half of the criminal underworld want you dead and the other half want to use you to get to him”, Slade told her.

“And what about you?” she asked him. 

“I make my own decisions”, he said. 

“Please, all I want to do is get back to Gotham”, she said. 

“Gotham? Do you have any idea where you are?” he asked. 

Lily shook her head. 

“Honey, you’re about 2 days from Gotham”, he said. 

Lily gasped. 2 days? But the ride had seemed so much shorter. Had they drugged her with something? “No”, Lily breathed, “No, it’s not possible”.

“You wanna see a map?” he asked. 

“Who are you?” Lily asked him.

“The name’s Slade Wilson. People also call me Deathstroke”, he told her.

“So can you help me get back to Gotham or not?” Lily asked.

“The minute we try to leave here, we’re going to have people on our asses. We won’t get the state border before we’re killed”, Slade said. 

“I just want to go home!” Lily yelled, “It’s not fair!” 

Slade fought the urge to laugh. “Aren’t you a little old to be throwing a temper tantrum?” Slade asked her. 

Lily went from upset to pissed off in a second. 

If looks could kill, he would have been dead two times over. 

He could see why the Joker had seen something in her. Slade threw his hands up and took a few steps back. 

Lily calmed down, seeing that she had imitated the larger man.

“I think we can come to an agreement”, he said, “You’re not getting back to Gotham. That much is for sure”.

“If you’re not helping me get back to Gotham, then what’s in it for me?” she asked him. 

“If I need you, you’ll come to my aid. This may be Starling City, but the Joker has influence here too”, he said, “And in return I’ll tell you something about your precious little savior”. 

“What about him?” Lily asked, curious now. 

“He’s the Green Arrow”, he told her.

“Who?” Lily asked. 

Slade rolled his eyes and said, “Dresses in green. Carries a bow and arrow?” 

Lily thought back to the first person she met after arriving in Starling City. 

“Know who I’m talking about now, love?” Slade asked her. 

“It’s a deal”, Lily told him. 

“I look forward to working with you”, Slade said. 

Lily left the alley and made her way back to the apartment.

What had she just done?


End file.
